Dying Will Flames of the Arctic
The Dying Will Flames of the Arctic '''are seven individual flames each with its own shape, color, size, and appearance, each having it's own specific characteristics which are said to rival the Dying Will Flames of the Sky. These flames are named after the seven specific aspects and phenomena of the arctic. The Arctic itself, Blizzards, Water, Ice, Permafrost, Temperature, and the magical Aurora. Not only this, but these flames are the signature characteristic of the Diamante Famiglia. The Seven Flames of the Arctic Arctic (Artico) '''Color: Blue Characteristic: Cristallizzazione (結晶化 chouwa lit. Crystallization) Japanese Translation: Hokkyoku no (北極の) Ability: Crystallization Known User(s): 'Shiro Kobayashi, Vincent Mattone, Leonardo '''Description: ' The Arctic Flame carries the characteristic of "Crystallization", which allows the user of the flame to produce and manipulate ice and snow on a massive scale. This can be used for offense or defense, able to create an entire battlefield of ice mimicking that of the Arctic terrains. '''Apearance: '''The Arctic Flame is a blue flame resembling that of real world blue fire, with distinctive blue edges and a light blue core. Blizzard (Tormenta) '''Color: Gold Characteristic: Tumulto (擾乱 chouwa lit. Disturbance) Japanese Translation: Burizādo (ブリザード) Ability: Disturbance Known User(s): ''' Kaito Hisakawa '''Description: Blizzard Flames are a highly offensive flame. Their characteristic, "Disturbance", allows the flame's user to produce a blizzard, which he or she can freely manipulate. Another feature of this characteristic, is that it can "disturb" other flames, and their characteristics, canceling them out effectively. Apearance: '''The Blizzard Flame itself takes the appearance of a gold flame with a varying core which is sometimes white, or sometimes a darker shade of yellow. Water (Acqua) '''Color: Azure Characteristic: Pressurizzazione (加圧 chouwa lit. Pressurization) Japanese Translation: Mizu (水) Ability: Pressurization Known User(s): ' '''Description: ' The Water Flame carries the "Pressurization" characteristic, which gives the user full control ofer all water, and water pressure, allowing them to create powerful torrents of water for combat use. '''Apearance: Water Flames are an azure flame which resembles the rain flame in some aspects. The flame itself has shimmers oscillating throughout it, making them look more like water than fire. The core of the flame is of a lighter color, almost looking white. However, the outer layer of the flame is much more prominent than the core. Ice (Ghiaccio) Color: Orchid Characteristic: Vivacita (アニメーション chouwa lit. Animation) Japanese Translation: Kōri (氷) Ability: Animation Known User(s): 'Ivy Cassava '''Description: ' The '''Ice Flame is a beautiful orchid flame. The flame itself carries the Animation characteristic. This characteristic has the ability to "animate" the user's ice to create near sentient forms of ice, generally in the form of a person, or animal to do the user's bidding. This flame can also ne used on the human body, of which he or she can animate the human body, rejuvenating it. Sometimes, the Ice Flame's Animation characteristic can heal another being by animating their cells. However this skill seems to be limited to very skilled flame users. Apearance: Ice Flames possess an orchid core, which two outer layers of purple enveloping it, the shade getting gradually darker. The first being violet, and the second being dark purple. Temperature (Temperatura) Color: Orange Characteristic: Termalizzazione (熱化 chouwa lit. Thermalization) Japanese Translation: Ondo (温度) Ability: Thermalization Known User(s): 'Shin Minato '''Description: ' The '''Temperature Flame is one of the Dying Will Flames of the Arctic and, with its characteristic, "Thermalization", carries the ability temperature manipulation, allowing its user to freely produce things such as fire and ice at will, and manipulate it freely. Apearance: '''The flame itself is a deep orange color, much like that of a normal flame, thus making the Temperature Flame the most similar to a real flame out of the Seven Flames of the Arctic, in both appearance, and properties, due its ability to burn and release heat. Permafrost (Smalto) '''Color: Pink Characteristic: Rivestimento (コーティング chouwa lit. Coating) Japanese Translation: Towa Tōdo-sō (永久凍土層 ) Ability: Coating Known User(s): ' '''Description: ' The '''Permafrost Flame is in more ways more similar to permafrost than they are flames. Acting like a virus with their characteristic of "Coating", the Permafrost Flame can effectively coat anything in a layer of pure ice which can only be melted by stronger Dying Will Flames. In the only way they are like real flames, the Permafrost Flame spreads like wildfire, consuming everything. Another ability that is granted by this flame, is the ability to freeze other Flames. Apearance: ''' The '''Permafrost Flame have are hot pink with a darker pink core, with the general appearance of fire. The flames have nothing special to their appearance, other than the fact that the Permafrost Flame has an unstable look to it. Aurora (Aurora) Color: Lime Characteristic: Diversivo (気晴らし chouwa lit. Distraction) Japanese Translation: Ōrora (オーロラ) Ability: Distraction Known User(s): ' '''Description: ' The '''Aurora Flame holds the characteristic of "Distraction", which allows the user to create and manipulate aurora, as well as effectively distract their foes. This also makes the flames perfect to use in conjunction with illusions. Utilizing the aurora, one can effectively create illusions on their own, and effectively create real illusions, thus making the Aurora Flame the Arctic variant of the Mist Flame, and Desert Flame respectively. The flames themselves are the weakest of the Dying Will Flames of the Arctic. This said, the aurora they produce is quite useful offensively, having all of the properties of a real aurora, it can electrocute foes, among other things. 'Apearance: ' The appearance of the flame is that of a lime green flame with a light green core. The flame itself is more opaque than the rest, mirroring a green aurora rather than a flame in terms of visibility. That said, the shape of the flame is that of a normal flame. The Aurora Flame also seems to have two different forms, much like he Sky Flame, it has a "Hard" Flame variant, of which the flame becomes much darker, and the core changes from a lighter, to darker color. This Hard form seems to strengthen illusions and distractions caused by this flame's aurora. Category:Rukiryo Category:Dying Will Flames